El orgullo es el peor enemigo del amor
by Shiu-san
Summary: Ahí estaba de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento. ¿Por qué si le gusta no es capaz de acercarse a ella? El orgullo es el peor enemigo del amor.


**Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shippuden me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ningún fin de lucro Los personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishomoto y TV Tokio.**

**Resumen:** Sasuke miró de nuevo a esa mujer que le llamaba la atención…pero solo la miró.

**El orgullo es el peor enemigo del amor.**

La miró de nuevo, una vez más su vista fue a parar hacía aquella cabeza de la que colgaban hermosos cabellos azules.

Y de nuevo se maldijo a él mismo por haber caído tan bajo. Él Sasuke Uchiha se veía interesado en una mujer; en una patética y simple joven de su salón.

Su ceño se frunció, en verdad se sentía estúpido ante tal sentimiento. Aquella que le causaba cierto interés no era nada fuera de lo normal, en realidad era bastante torpe. Sus pies parecían no ponerse de acuerdo de vez en cuando y en aquellos momentos siempre caía de la manera más ridícula posible. Avergonzada se levantaba con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y un movimiento nervioso, que más de una vez la hacía caer de nuevo.

Siempre acompañado de risas iba el golpe, aunque nunca nadie estaba ahí para recogerla…él tampoco. Por que aunque notaba que necesitaba una mano, era demasiado orgulloso como para ayudarle, definitivamente nunca lo haría, aunque lo deseara.

El viento sopló moviendo sus sedosos cabellos negros y con un movimiento bruscó los aparto de encima de su rostro, aunque no lo hizo con ninguna intención en especial, puedo escuchar los suspiros de las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas casi en todo momento.

Su vista fue a parar ahora hacía afuera. El paisaje de muchos estudiantes se deslumbraba por las ventanas, para él aquello no tenía nada de impresionante, bastante aburrido en realidad.

Sus ojos, como si tuvieran una intensión propia, se voltearon de nuevo en dirección a aquella mujer, la cual ahora se encontraba con otro grupo de chicas.

—Hinata, ¿No puedes prestar la tarea?—una voz dulzona se escuchó por parte de una de las mujeres de aquel grupo.

— ¿N-No la han h-hecho, Ayumi-chan?—el tartamudeó de la chica se hizo presente, como en cada frase que salía de su boca, unas menos entendibles que otras.

"Mierda" Sasuke cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué rayos aquella voz sonaba tan adorable?

—No, lo que pasa es que mi madre esta enferma—se excusó la mujer con un tono un poco hastiado al tener que pedir las cosas más de una vez y más si se trataba de aquella insignificante chica.

Hinata ahogó un suspiro de resignación y tomando su cuaderno se lo paso a aquellas femeninas manos, que tenían un lindo color en las uñas. Ni tan siquiera un "gracias" por parte de sus compañeras; no tomaron en cuenta lo mucho que había trabajado la Hyuuga para presentar un ensayo admirable.

En su rostro se formo una melancólica sonrisa, no había por que preocuparse, después de todo ellas eran…sus amigas.

El Uchiha de ojos negros miraba a la chica aún.

"Pero que mujer tan estúpida" le molestaba bastante (y le atraía) esa forma tan amable de ser de aquella persona, hasta el punto de dejar que los demás hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. Un sonido de molestia escapo de sus labios, y pensar que él era más patético aún por gustar de tal ser humano.

—Vamos, Sasuke, te la vas a comer con la mirada—una voz femenina hizo presencia de aparición a su lado y lo sacó de su auto-reproche.

—Cállate, Karin—sus ojos se volvieron a la mujer de ojos almendrados y la enfocaron mejor.

Estaba comiendo una manzana y miraba el frágil cuerpo de la chica en la que el Uchiha había tenido los ojos puestos.

—Aún no entiendo—hizo una pausa para darle un mordisco a la manzana— ¿Por qué rayos no vas y hablas con ella de una vez?—pronunció tragando al final.

Sasuke torció el gesto, como dando una negativa, Karin solía darse cuenta de las cosas aunque él no se las contara, tenía ese maldito don. Alguna vez la pelirroja estuvo enamorada de él pero al parecer descubrió que no era amor luego de ver a su hermano.

El profesor se había ausentado toda la clase y ahora tocaba gimnasia. Odiaba esa materia (aunque fuera el mejor en deportes) por que esas chicas querían comérselo con la mirada, cuando usaba el uniforme.

"Tal vez no la odie tanto", aquel pensamiento vino a él en el momento en que miró como la chica de ojos lilas salía con sus mejillas coloradas de los vestidores. Sasuke podía ser orgulloso pero también era un hombre y "hermosa" sería un buen adjetivo para describirla en aquel momento.

—Sus ojos claros eran más puros que cualquiera que existieran, sus largos y sedosos cabellos del color del mar eran irremplazables y sus hermosas mejillas de color rojo eran adorables.

El de cabellos negros, levanto una ceja, o él pensaba muy alto y cursi, o…

Karin con una hoja de papel recitaba lo que había escrito, aunque no fuera demasiado lo había hecho solo por molestar.

—Karin—la voz del hombre sonó más fría de lo común—Cállate.

—Oh, vamos, no puedo creer que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pueda si quiera dirigir la palabra a una chica que lo atrae—las manos de la chica empezaron a escribir de nuevo en la hoja, esa poesía la presentaría al club.

—Si dices una palabra más.

— ¿Me mataras? ¿Me golpearas? Ninguna funcionara—la chica sacó una nueva manzana, de quien sabe donde y la empezó a comer.

—Le diré a Itachi, que estas enamorada de él.

Nada más efectivo ya no la vería en el resto del día. Aunque en honor a la verdad sus palabras lo habían dejado pensando.

¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué tan difícil sería acercársele? Muy fácil en realidad. Lo que pasaba era que no se acercaba no por vergüenza o algo parecido, sino por que su orgullo no le permitía mostrar interés hacía otros y ¡mucho menos! Hacía una chica.

Los ejercicios fueron realizados con maestría por su parte, por cada canasta en el juego dos chicas gritaban. Todas emocionadas le aplaudían…menos una. Aquella no lo miraba a él, a la única que le hubiera gustado que lo mirara, no le ponía atención, en cambio miraba con una sonrisa en la cara otra cosa u otro alguien.

Su vista fue a parar al motivo de aquella alegría la cual nunca había visto en ella.

El chico de cabellos rubios pateo con fuerza el balón y un nuevo gol…se perdió. Luego de eso un berrinche por parte de este y un "De nuevo" de sus labios.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke le conocía bien pues siempre trataba de ganarse el cariño de esa chica de pelo rosa retándolo a alguna tontería, la cual el Uchiha siempre ganaba. Y este siempre hacía un berrinche luego de perder y lo retaba de nuevo…y perdía de nuevo. Y aún así siempre terminaba sonriendo.

¿Qué podría ver aquella chica en ese tipo?

Un golpe sordo se escuchó, los pies de la Hyuuga de nuevo se habían enredado y había caído. Las risas se escucharon con intensidad, pues los profesores no se encontraban en aquel momento.

Ella con indicios de lágrimas en los ojos se levanto y corrió hacía los baños.

Sasuke pudo notarlo bien, el hilo de color rojo que bajaba por su pierna más afectada, debía de desinfectar aquella herida o podría causarle problemas. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza ante la indecisión, ¿debería ir?

Aquella interrogante rondó su cabeza por un momento, estaba seguro de haberla visto llorar; y aún así nadie le ayudo, ni sus supuestas amigas la habían consolado.

De nuevo su orgullo se interpuso entre sus buenas intensiones, ¿en que estaba pensando?, aquella chica no era nada de él como para ir a ayudarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron al verla salir cojeando, probablemente sería doloroso. No había muchas personas en el lugar; sin saber por que se encamino hacía aquella mujer, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

La imagen del rubio sonriente preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, hizo que su sangre hirviera; más aún cuando esta se sonrojo totalmente y le contestó que no era nada.

Sus ojos se cerraron, tratando de contener su ira, lo cual logró. Su cuerpo dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas, y encaminarse a la salida. Pudo escuchar al chico ofrecerse para llevarla a la enfermería y lo consiguió, luego de varios intentos, ya que ella le decía que no se preocupara.

—L-Lo siento—la dulce voz le habló al chocar levemente con él. Aquella había sido la primera vez que esa chica le dirigiera la palabra…y la última.

Los miró de nuevo alejarse sin poder, ni tratar de hacer nada.

Tal vez si hubiera puesto atención, se hubiera dado cuenta que Naruto no peleaba por el amor de Sakura, si no por el de Hinata. El rubio no quería que mirara más de esa forma a la chica que le gustaba y lo dejó claro con esa mirada de advertencia que le lanzó.

El Uchiha tomó su pose altiva de nuevo, después de todo el amor y ese tipo de cosas no eran para él, o eso se dijo para excusarse.

Poco después oyó que aquellos dos eran novios…

**Notas de la autora:** No se sí se le podrá llamar Sasuhina a esto, tan solo quería mostrar a un Sasuke contrariado ante su orgullo y sus sentimientos.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en los otros fics. Espero que este les haya gustado.

Comentarios y criticas son bien recibidos.


End file.
